


Too Close

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “It’s just a flesh wound, it’ll be okay.”





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Rabble belongs to Kristsune!

“It’s just a flesh wound, it’ll be okay,” Loudmouth says quickly, trying to reassure Rabble as he moves over to make room for him on the bed, “See?  Just caught my side, it didn’t even hit bone, I’ll be back on the field in a week.”

Rabble clings to him, burying his face in his good shoulder.  “When we heard-  I thought-”

“I know, Rab’ika, I know, but look at me-” Loudmouth tilts his chin up, giving him a little smile, his eyes still glassy with painkillers, “-I’ll be okay.  I’m still right here.”

“ _ You almost weren’t _ ,” Rabble says, his voice thick with tears, “Just a few inches over…”  It had been  _ so close _ , he’d overheard Killer telling Mischief everything.

Loudmouth wraps him up in his arm, pulling the blanket up over Rabble’s shoulders to keep him tucked in close.  It  _ had _ been close, and for a moment when he hit the ground, blinding pain centered in his side, he’d been sure he would die there on the battlefield - his last conscious thought had been that he wished he could tell Rabble goodbye.  He’d cried when he woke up in the medbay; not in pain, but sheer, overwhelming gratefulness that he would be able to see his  _ karta’vode _ again.  

“Lud’ika… we can’t lose you.  We  _ can’t _ .  Please be more careful.”

Loudmouth holds Rabble close, chin resting on his head.  “I will, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> karta'vode - "heart brothers." In my headcanon, it's a term for people closer than vode, but not married. Can be used for queerplatonic relationships, very close friendships, soulmates, serious dating, basically anything short of married, but more than casual friendship.


End file.
